


Just A Kiss

by mapplethorne_2212



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I miss wanna one, Jihoon is a tsundere istg, M/M, i miss panwink, idk what to put here, panwink should rise again tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplethorne_2212/pseuds/mapplethorne_2212
Summary: "Hyung, please give me just one kiss!”“Can someone please take Guanlin away from me?”Or alternatively, that one time wherein Guanlin insists a kiss from his favorite hyung and Jihoon just had enough of the stress from this guy being so initiative, so he eventually gives in.Plus, Woojin and Daehwi being the supportive (?) dorm mates of Jihoon.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> To be very honest, the original draft of this contains curses but I feel uncomfortable so I edited this a whole lot more (and I'll continue editing it, I guess). Kind of an old draft.

When you’re a college student who aims to pass, every day is cramming day, like today wherein Jihoon is sitting on the floor of the living room, books sprawled on table in front of him. His brows are furrowed into an incomprehensible frown, twitching every now and then when he can’t find himself to focus on this one problem in Calculus.

_  
_

_Why do we even need to study about this thing? Why am I studying here? I should be eating my favorite ramyeon by now! Or maybe I should be playing mobile games by now!_

  


He buries his face on the pages of his book “Calculus: The Easy Way” upon realizing that there is no easy way in this damned subject. He hears shuffling and loud laughs from the front door and upon raising his head, he sees three familiar faces. Two of which are his good friend, Woojin and Daehwi, and the other one, let’s say that it is his someone special (aka Guanlin) as to which, he doesn’t want to deal with right now.

  


“Oh great, you pieces of trash.”

  


He groans and runs his fingers through his hair in attempt to fix his messed up soul in front of them. He hears a soft ‘I’m going to the kitchen to eat snacks’ from Daehwi while the other two settle on sitting in front of him.

  


“You do know that you’re a piece of trash too, right? Why do you even look so grumpy right now, Grandpa Jihoon? It makes your face look older than your current age.”

_  
_

_Queue the sparrow_ , he said, adding: _is he here to just talk about everything again? ‘I think I need to cover his damn mouth before he tells something that might ruin my reputation._

  


“Oh please, as you can probably see, I’m already losing half of my brain and soul in dealing with math problems, seeing your face just adds up to my stress, you gay sparrow,” queue grandpa Jihoon with his voice laced with disgust, sarcasm and maybe a hint of him being just the devil again.

  


“Rude. Anyway, you’re gay too and your favorite dongsaeng who made you gay missed you so I just took him here with me. I know you’ve been waiting to see him.”

  


Rolling his eyes, Jihoon’s gaze landed on the quiet lanky boy grinning at him and grunts.

  


_Woojin, I’ll kill you one of these days, you’ll see._  


  


Woojin stood up and strode to the kitchen, whispering ‘Daehwi said snacks and now I’m hungry’. He glared at Guanlin (who still kept on staring at him with that wide grin).

  


“What are you doing here?!”

  


Guanlin hushed him as he moves closer to this said little devil and draped an arm around his hyung’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

  


“Well I missed my hyung, and I want a kiss from him again.”

  


Jihoon’s cheeks blushed furiously, his mouth sputtering incoherent phrases.

  


“Excuse me?!”

  


“You’re excused, hyung.”

  


This time, Jihoon’s head suddenly ached badly. He groans inwardly as he massages his temples.

  


_Patience, Hoon. Patience, you are in a relationship with a man younger than you._

  


“Hyung, come on. Don’t you miss your boyfriend too? Because he misses you so much. Now give me one kiss, hyung! Hurry, hurry. Kiss me!”

  


And maybe, Guanlin is actually adorable but this time, Jihoon is a mess and he doesn’t want to deal with anything, and anything includes Woojin’s non-stop talk with that chirpy voice and his Linlin’s cockiness in being so clingy. He slaps his palm onto his forehead and grunts.

  


“Liiiiin, it’s really not a good time for that.”

  


Guanlin started whining, like a baby chick who wanted attention. And he sulks because for Jihoon, he knows that there is never a ‘good time’ for a kiss, and it’s frustrating his young soul who wants Jihoon’s lips all the time.

  


“Please? Just one kiss, hyung!”

  


Jihoon started to panic when he feels his head being tilted and upon coming face to face with Guanlin who has his lips puckered for a kiss. Jihoon’s hands reflexively pushed Guanlin away from him, leaving the tall guy with a pout on his lips.

  


“Hyung, please give me just one kiss!”

  


“Can someone please take Guanlin away from me?” Jihoon shouted out, sending a giant SOS to his dorm mates.

  


“Fine! No kiss then!”

  


Guanlin just pouted and stood up, sitting on the couch away from his favorite hyung as Woojin (who’s carrying cans of soda) and Daehwi (with a bag of chips in his hands) walk to the living room and upon witnessing the gloomy mood of Guanlin, Woojin suddenly sits beside him, staring at Jihoon with an amused look in his eyes as he puts the canned sodas on the table beside Jihoon’s books.

  


“What did you do to my favorite kid, Grandpa Jihoon?”

  


  
And Jihoon just can’t keep it all as he lets out and exasperated sigh.

  


“Like, duh, I am busy and you guys are sooooo loud. You even brought him here and he’s being clingy again and what makes me more stressed is that he---"

  


Another sigh. Just then Daehwi chimes in while still chewing his salty potato chips.

  


“He wants a kiss from his boyfriend and you don’t want to give him one? What kind of boyfriend are you?!”  


  


Jihoon glared at him, Daehwi just rolling his eyes playfully. Woojin chuckled, and by the tune of it, Jihoon knows that he’s about to say something embarrassing and it makes him nervous. Screw this timing.

  


“Didn’t you tell me one time that you want to suck on his mouth, Grandpa Jihoon?”

  


_I should have covered his loud mouth,_ ’ and now Jihoon’s cheeks betrayed him as he his cheeks are being tinted with the pink color, and on Woojin’s side, Guanlin choked on his own saliva and now he can’t stop coughing, croaking a _what_? in between intervals. Embarrassed is an understatement, somehow Jihoon wishes he can bury Woojin by now.

  


“Oh my god, hyung, #toomuchinformation,” Daehwi, the innocent baby sputtered and letting the bag of chips go, in the process, chips poured on the floor. What a waste of delicious snack.

  


“At least Jihoon here is a bit better that you who can’t even give Jinyoung a kiss on his cheek.”

  


Daehwi who has now hands covering his ears stands up and runs to his room, shouting along the way as he can’t bear the sparrow’s talk about stuffs couple do.

  


“You all are corrupting my innocence! Jinyoung-hyeong, save me from this hellhole!”

  


Woojin winked at Jihoon (who thought: disgusting) and moved closer to him, whispering near his ear.

  


“Give the kid what he wants. One kiss wouldn’t hurt, right, Grandpa Jihoon? You’re such a chicken.”

  


Then he’s gone, following Daehwi in pursuit. In his peripheral vision, he sees Guanlin standing up and straightening the creases on his shirt. And Jihoon’s inner soft demon suddenly shouts at him.

  


_Look at what you did, stupid Hoonie! Now he’s about to go and you didn’t even spare some time for him, you’re a jerk and Lin should just break up with you to find someone who can kiss his delicious, plump lips!_

  


And that realization made Jihoon stand too, short legs striding to where Guanlin is currently at. He looks up at his face and blushes when his Linlin’s eyes made contact with his.

  


“I’m gonna go now, hyung. I think you’re really busy right now. I’ll see you on Monday?”

  


“No, you can’t go now! Not yet!”

  


And the pitch of his voice is undeniably (and interestingly) high by now. Okay, maybe he missed his boyfriend too. Maybe he wanted to kiss him too. And for heaven’s sake, maybe his _advance study_  in Calculus can wait too. So he did what his inner soft demon told him to do.

_  
_

_Sucking mouths can come later, just kiss him, idiot._

  


He wrapped his arms around the neck of Guanlin, pulling him down. He firmly presses his lips onto his, lips locking for a few moments then he starts to move his lips languidly. His inner soft demon howled in joy when he feels him slowly kissing back, hands running up to hold his waist.

  


Jihoon’s eyes met Guanlin’s, and a warm feeling spread out his chest. His lips were intoxicatingly sweet, and Jihoon wanted more taste, so he bit Guanlin’s lower lip, his tongue slowly running onto the swollen flesh before sucking it as gently as he can, earning a soft whine from the taller one. He tilted his head and kissed Guanlin’s lips again, God, I can do this all day long, and gasps when he feels something soft swiping along the seams of his lips. Guanlin’s arms locked around his waist when the kiss deepened. His fingers trailing up to the taller’s head, threading with the black locks of his boyfriend. He hummed blissfully between the kiss, satisfied with the honey-like sweetness it offered and the new discovered fact that their lips actually mold perfectly, as if meant for each other.

  


_Seriously Jihoon? You only realized that by now after being with him for months already?_   


  


When breathing became hard, Jihoon pulled away. His heart beating fast as Guanlin’s hand cupped his cheek, thumb slowly tracing small circles onto his skin. Resting his forehead to Jihoon’s, Guanlin’s breath ghosted above his hyung’s mouth. And before the other one can pull away, he whispered the words he’s been meaning to say.

  


“I love you so much, hyung.”

  


Jihoon (for the first time this day) smiled at him, beaming with brightness and softness for his boyfriend.

  


“I love you so much more, Lin~”

  


The taller guy pecks his hyung’s lips one last time before he totally pulls away, fingers gently pinching Jihoon’s cheek and cooing at how cute he is. Jihoon pouts but all Guanlin could think of is how adorably, perfectly cute and pretty Jihoon is, and that only makes him fall for his hyung even more.

  


“Wow, so Grandpa Jihoon knows how to suck his boyfriend’s mouth now? Also, what happened to just one kiss?”

  


Let’s just say Woojin fainted from a book thrown across the room and straight to his head for ruining the romantic moment, Jihoon laughing maniacally in the background as he cuddled with his baby chick. RIP Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have opinions about my fics that you want to direct to me, I'm dropping my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obviously_maple) and let's talk there.


End file.
